List of Penguin Mail cards
This is a complete list of Penguin Mail postcards. Friendship *Welcome to Club Penguin! *You're a terrific friend! *Aloha! *Hey There! *Be my buddy! *Let's Hang Out! *___ says: "It's time for band practice!" *___ says: "Come watch My and play!" *___ says: "Wanna join my band?" *"Actors needed at The Stage!" From: Director ___ *"Come and be part of the action at the Stage!" From: ___ *Stage postcards for plays. **"Join Team Red!" From: Player Name **"Join Team Blue!" From:___ Puffles *A happy puffle is a healthy puffle! *Best friends for life! *Your puffles are COOL! Special puffle cards Sometimes, your puffle sends you postcards. It does when: *It is first adopted *It is hungry *Good Bye card (When your puffle has run away) Party ]] *Cool igloo! *Cool igloo party! Games *___ thanks you for a good game! *Meet me for a Sled Race! *Come Play Jet Pack Adventure! *___ wants to play Cart Surfer! *Let's play Find Four! *___ wants to play Ice Hockey with you! *___ wants you to check out Aqua Grabber! *___ wants you to spin some tunes! *___ challenges you to a match of Card-Jitsu *___says"Dance Off!" Rooms *Meet me at the Coffee Shop! *Meet me at the Pizza Parlor! *___ has invited you to the Beach! *___ has invited you to go to the Ice Rink *___ has invited you to the Snow Forts! *___ wants to meet you at the Pool! *Meet me on the Ski Hill! *Meet me at the Stage! *Let's meet in the Dojo! *Meet me at the Night Club! *Thanks for stopping by. Hope to see you soon! From: ___ Automated Cards Cards automatically generated for special events, such as joining Club Penguin or getting a chance to meet the Club Penguin Band. *Attention agent you will be needed for a secret mission. Report to HQ on _ _ -G *Thanks for giving! *Thanks for adopting (puffle name) It needs a lot of attention. Puffles will return to the wild when they are left alone for too long. *Your membership has expired. Click here to become a member again. *Join the fun in the Town Center for the BIG 3rd YEAR anniversary party! October 24–26 *(Message from puffle)! (puffle name) has returned to the wild. Learn more about caring for puffles at the Pet Shop. *Rock out backstage and you could meet...THE PENGUIN BAND August 1 & 2! Backstage passes available at the Snow Forts! *Penguin mail welcome to your new mail account! Penguin mail! -Its more than just a postcard... Click here to get item! *Your membership will expire in 7 days. Click here to renew. *Your membership will expire in 14 days. Click here to renew. *Feed Me Postcard. *Welcome to the PSA! *You are now a Tour Guide! *You lost your Tour Guide hat. Please retake the Test to become one again. *Sorry. You are not part of the PSA anymore. *Thank you for giving tours of Club Penguin. 250 coins have been added to your account. *July 3–5 "You are invited To secret Ninja Hideout Beside the Dojo I will be teaching Ninjas a special new move. I may see you there!" -Sensei (You must be a ninja to enter the hideout) *Arr! Me Ship's Hold be nearly burstin'! Pick up a plant for yer igloo! -Rockhopper Previous Mail These three postcards were removed upon the Penguin Mail update because many penguins got annoyed by the party postcards, and some rude penguins liked to pretend that the penguin they sent the "Get well" postcard is ill. *___ invites you to an igloo party! *___ invites you to a birthday party! *Get well soon! Trivia *The special Stage postcards are often late to be updated. Category:Miscellaneous